Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system and method to prevent fraudulent activities occurring at a self-checkout terminal. More particularly, a method and system for verifying a fraudulent activity at a self-checkout unit.
Description of Related Art
Self-checkouts are quickly becoming the established method of paying for retail goods by consumers. Their promise of shorter lines, quicker sales, and increased privacy are appealing to consumers. Furthermore, not having to staff manned-checkouts and the monetary savings associated with decreased payroll expenses is appealing to the retailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,861 to Abby et al. teaches a self-service checkout terminal equipped with a processing unit that determines 1) whether the item was successfully scanned; 2) whether the scanned or un-scanned item is placed into the grocery bag. Abby et al. teaches a system and method for providing security during operation of a self-service checkout terminal by detecting movement of an item within a scanner zone associated with the terminal with a video system and generating a scanning-attempt control signal in response thereto. The item being scanned over the system is monitored to determine if any item is being bagged without being scanned. The video system detects the motion of the item to determine whether the item has passed across the scanner.
WO 2005/038733 to Asao teaches a register system which includes a shopping cart and a register for accounting of the commodities contained in the shopping cart. The shopping cart is provided with a barcode reader for reading a commodity code and weight information from a barcode attached to a commodity; a weighing machine for weighing the weight of the commodity contained in a containing unit; and a communication unit for receiving information indicating that an unjust action of the customer has been detected according to the analysis of the image picked up by a monitoring camera provided in the shop. Asao teaches a method that verified a fraudulent activity of the customer by monitoring and detecting a suspicious motion of the customer using a surveillance camera positioned to monitor the store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,784 to Walter et al. discloses a method and apparatus for checking out an item through a self-service checkout station. A scanner generates a first signal which detects a machine readable code associated with an item. A recorder generates a visual recording of the motion being scanned. The recorder (video camera) detects the motion of the customer scanning the item across the scanner device. The processing unit determines whether the product identification code of the item is successfully captured by the scanner. The verification of the motion of the item is checked by the recorded motion from the recorder and the scanner, in order to verify whether an item entering a grocery bag has been successfully scanned. A weight scale also may be utilized to monitor and verify the item's placement, for example monitoring the insertion of items into and the removal of items from the grocery bags.
Netherland Patent No. 1004940 discloses a method and apparatus for detecting fraudulent activities occurring by the customer at a point of sales system. Each item is place on a slopping and transparent plate where the moving belt carries the item over a barcode scanner. A transparent cover is placed over the item to prevent it from being switched. A video camera registers any movement of the item placed on the moving belt. The system determines whether the item is acceptable and sorts them out.
On the other hand, the self-checkouts present a number of problems. The opportunity, ease, and potential of deniability allow some customers to steal items by simply not scanning them or by feigning trouble scanning items. Therefore, thefts or fraudulent activities occurring at the self-checkouts can often be several times that of manned checkouts.
Accordingly, self-checkouts often employ various anti-theft measures utilizing a weight sensor or scale that measures the weight of the output at bagging area. If the increase of the weight at the bagging area is not commensurate with the item's known weight, the system raises a flag, and the transaction is halted. The self-checkouts are often erroneous and set off too many “false-positives.” In addition, theft deterrence of self-checkouts is not comprehensive enough which allows additional ways that customers can steal from self-checkouts.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and verification process that can reduce theft activities and false-positive alerts of a fraudulent activities that may occur at self-checkouts.